


Who Is in Control?

by Truetomorrow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Feminization, I AM SO SORRY?, I have never had to be so focused on the tags before, Improper use of wands, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Riding Crops, pretty clear lack of understanding of the male body, pseudo sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Graves wants Credence, Credence wants Graves, and Queenie wants... well. She just wants what's best for her boys. It just so happens that turns out to include her.





	1. A Slip and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [writingramblr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr) who asked "which is the smuttiest?" when I was complaining I didn't like any of my works in progress. Dis for you, hope it's okay ❤️
> 
> Also, shout-out to [bluebeholder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder) fellow Queenie/Graves shipper. THIS GOT REAL DIRTY, OOPS
> 
> Title from Halsey's _Control_ because she is 90% of what I have listened to for the past few weeks. Very unbeta'd, any and all mistakes are my own.

            Percival stumbles after he opens the door to the sitting room. He holds back an outright gasp, but sucks in his breath loudly enough that it draws the attention of the occupants of the room.

            Queenie and Credence freeze where they stand, sharing a brief look at each other before slowly turning to face Percival.

            Percival has seen the boy in varying states of undress. Accidentally, of course. The apartment they share isn't the largest, and it turns out that his self-control around Credence is even smaller than that. Where normally he would try to be loud enough to announce his presence before entering a room, he has become nearly silent coming to spaces he knows Credence occupies. Hoping for even a glimpse of skin.

            It takes all of his willpower to avoid the boy’s room. He feels filthy enough when the most he might get is Credence with his sweater slipping off a shoulder. And the one time Credence had forgotten to bring a shirt for after his shower… It had taken days for Percival to get that image out of his head.

            But nothing... Nothing compares to this. His beautiful boy, flushed red, eyes wide, bottom lip slightly swollen from where he must have been biting it, lips now parted slightly in shock. 

            "Mr.... Mr. Graves!"

            Oh God, and even his voice is flustered. Percival realizes he's let his eyes drop, mind filled with thoughts of what he'd like to do to this bewitching creature dressed so prettily in silk and—

            Percival bites back a groan. He must be wearing matching underthings because, for as flimsy as the silk is, there is no glimpse of the skin beneath. No raised lines from loose underwear. Nothing to break the smooth slide of silk over Credence’s body.

            Queenie is blushing furiously, though her lips are curved in pleasure, and Percival realizes he has dropped his shields. Fuck. He straightens, brushing imaginary dust from his jacket, attempting to regroup. 

            "Credence," his voice isn't quite as steady as he'd like, but it will do, "I see you've been assisting Queenie." He attempts a smile, which doesn't feel too strained, and is relieved when Credence's lips curl in reply. 

            "Yes, sir. Miss Queenie and I are about the same size." Credence glances up beneath his lashes, meeting Percival's eyes with a sly gaze, “we could almost be siblings.”

            Percival can't seem to catch his breath to reply.

            Grinning, Queenie flits over to peck Percival on the cheek before grabbing his hand to draw him fully into the room. “Credence has been a huge help, daddy.” Her voice is airy and amused, but her hand lingers on his, and her tongue flits lightning-quick over her lip as she glances at Percival’s face before they both look at Credence.

            In a word, he looks wrecked.

            Percival clears his throat gently, feeling he has been silent for too long. Before he can think of anything to say, however, Credence bends slightly to grip the hem of the slip and drag it up and over his head, revealing his body and the lacy undergarments beneath.

            When Percival finally finds his voice, he can only manage a choked “ _Credence_ …”

* * *

          It hadn’t taken much to convince Credence. Some might consider it playing dirty to use her ability to read minds for this purpose, but those people clearly had never been around Credence and the Director when they were together. The sheer amount of _pining_ was beyond anything she had ever experienced before.

            Credence’s thoughts she frequently heard loud and clear, though they were more filled with a vague longing than articulated desires.

            It wasn’t even that she could read the Director’s mind—his shields were strong enough to block her—but she had seen the look he gave Credence when the younger man wasn’t looking.

            She _knew_ that look. Knew the thoughts that usually accompanied it, as well.

            And she wanted.

            When she had arrived that morning and the Director had informed her that he was taking a half day, and could she please tell Credence, she knew it was time. They had been tiptoeing around each other for too long now, and as she couldn’t in all good conscience make a move on one of them for herself, she could at least get her boys together.

            So she had convinced Credence to “help” her by being her mannequin for the nightdress she was working on.

            It was the work of only a sweet “oh, no honey, let me transfigure something more fitting” for him to allow her to change his own underthings into a garter belt with stockings and matching panties.

            She winked when he blushed and stuttered, telling him how sweet he looked. How much the Director would love it when he came home.

            The wave of longing, pleasure, and doubt that rushed out of Credence nearly swept her away. That last one was okay, though. Credence didn’t have to believe her. The Director would be home soon enough.

* * *

            When he finally arrives, it goes better than Queenie had ever expected. The Director’s shields dissolve at the sight of Credence in the dress, and glimpses of what he want to do to the boy float through the connection. She knows she is blushing, but things she had never imagined or seen before… The walls are suddenly back in place, and Queenie jumps into action while Credence speaks, drawing the Director into the room.

            She lets her touch linger, knowing this may well be her last chance, no matter how the rest of the day goes, indulging in the heat of what little skin she can reach.

            It takes a moment, but what Credence had said sinks in and she stares at him, along with the older man, as he slips off the silk.

            Credence has no walls up, and when he meets her eyes with a small smile, she gasps. She had been so focused on getting the men to admit their feelings (or, she admits to herself, trying to decide which one she wants to jump more) that she had never really considered…

            Dimly, Queenie realizes she is still holding onto the Director’s arm. With a shiver, she moves closer.

            “Doesn’t our boy look good, daddy?” Pressed this closely to him, she feels the shiver that runs through his body, though his face, when he looks at her, remains impassive.

            That shiver, along with the fact that he still has not moved away from her, is all she needs.

            Slipping away, Queenie moves to stand beside Credence, tipping her head close to his, watching the way their curls tangle together when he moves his head in imitation.

            “How about it, do you think daddy deserves a little treat after his hard day at work?”

            With a quick grin at the older man, Credence leans in and kisses her.


	2. Improper Wand Use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... Got away from me. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (Heavily un-beta'd)  
> If any part of the first chapter squicked you, don't feel obligated to read further. It got... dirtier. A bit.  
> If not, though, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> If you were curious, this is the [NSFW vid](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/post/158981970596/justanothertart-a-little-bit-of-cock-and-ball) that planted this awful plot bunny...  
> But [THIS](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/post/161038724196/justanothertart-watch-it-bounce) (also NSFW) gif is what made the bunny dig in and make me write it. (besides Soz. Thanks again <3)

            Queenie’s lips are so much softer than Credence had expected, and he shuffles closer to her, lack of clothing forgotten until a smooth palm runs over his bare shoulder.

            He doesn’t try to escape the touch, though it startles him; he works on ignoring it so he can focus on the press of their mouths. The soft slide of their skin as he moves in closer.

            Queenie lets her hand slide up to cup his jaw, and he allows himself to stroke her neck in return. Something he has wanted to do for too long. The skin is just as perfectly smooth as he had imagined.

            At the first press of Queenie’s tongue against his lips, Credence whines and feels a heat low in his belly that is about to turn embarrassing very quickly. He can feel himself hardening in the lacy panties, but when his brain begins to shout that he needs to escape, that the thin fabric will offer no protection, Queenie returns to stroking his shoulder softly, and he relaxes, opening his mouth and meeting her tongue with his own.

            Following her lead.

            It is his first kiss, and it is perfect.

            They pull apart gently, and Credence knows he is panting and flushed, but if he looks half as pretty as Queenie does in a similar state… Credence turns slightly to face Mr. Graves, and the man _pounces_.

            Kissing Mr. Graves is nothing like kissing Queenie.

            Where Queenie was soft and sweet and quietly arousing, Mr. Graves is rough with afternoon stubble and desperate and he wraps his arms around Credence to pull him in.

            Credence whines when the older man pulls away, but Mr. Graves keeps one arm wrapped around his hips, thumb stroking firmly against his hipbone as he studies Queenie who is now even more flushed. He slowly reaches out and, when she steps in to stand side by side with Credence, wraps her in his other arm and tugs her in to a kiss of their own.

            Watching Mr. Graves and Queenie kiss is nothing like participating, but the sight is something so erotic and heady his knees weaken and the only things keeping him upright are Mr. Graves’s arm and Queenie’s body against his.

            If this is a sin, Credence begs forgiveness for any ‘repenting’ he has done in the past. This must be the worst he has ever done, and he _knows_ in his heart that nothing this beautiful can be wrong.

            Then Mr. Graves tugs Credence in to join the kiss, and all of his thoughts melt away until there is only the press of lips and skin.

\---

            The Director kisses like he is starving, and Queenie can feel herself losing what little control of the situation she had retained. When Credence is pulled in to join them, Queenie clings to him and whimpers the first time their tongues tangle together.

            She can feel Credence and the Director pressed hard against her, and she shimmies her hips, rubbing over the two of them. Queenie grins into Credence’s neck when both men groan.

            Nibbling a little love bite into the skin, Queenie focuses to listen to Credence’s thoughts as the older man moves his own hips against them.

            “Can we– daddy, can we take this to your room?” The older man mumbles something under his breath and steps away, holding out a hand to each of them. Queenie squeaks when they disapparate into a bedroom. “Showoff!”

            The Director chuckles and pulls her in for a quick kiss, “careful, princess, or Daddy will have to make you just watch.” Credence chokes on his next breath, and they turn to face him. “Do you like that, baby? Your sister watching while I touch you?”

            Queenie pouts at the thought of being left out, even as she shivers in fresh arousal, and says “tell daddy what you want, Credence.” She can’t be the one speaking for both of them. Not in this.

            Credence looks lost, and Queenie strokes a hand over his arm, trying to calm him. But also needing to feel his skin against hers once more.

            “I want—“ His voice quivers, “I want you to take care of me… I want both of you. But I’m not sure…” The sudden image of Percival standing before a bound Credence flashes into her mind, the older man holding what she first thinks is his wand before he uses it to swing down and slap against the bared skin.

            She flushes, and rubs her legs together. “ _Oh_.” When she meets eyes again with the Director she can feel him nudging at her mind, and she offers up this latest image.

            Voice breathless, the Director turns to Credence. “Is this what you want, baby? You look so perfect… do you want Daddy to make your cock bounce?”

            Credence shoots a look to Queenie, but when she just smiles at him in encouragement, he looks back to the Director and nods. “Y-yes. Please, Daddy?” He takes a step forward and is pulled in for a lingering kiss before being released.

            “Go ahead and have a seat on the bed, sweetheart. I need to deal with your sister, first.” Credence does as he is told, and the Director summons a chair to sit beside the bed.

            “Take off your dress and go have a seat, kitten. Since you seem to be unable to keep out of your brother’s mind, this shouldn’t be too much of a punishment for you.” Removing his tie as Queenie quickly tugs off her dress and underthings, the strip of silk is tied around her eyes as soon as she is seated comfortably on the armchair.

            There is a warm press of lips against the crown of her head and a murmured “Good girl” before she is left alone.

            Queenie whines in frustration.

            She can’t _see_ anything! It takes a moment of trying to focus on the sounds around her before she takes a deep breath and concentrates on Credence’s mind. Seeing what he sees. Feeling some of what he feels.

            He may not have said it, but Queenie knows she is not allowed to touch herself until told to do so. Idly, she wonders if she can come from legilimency alone.

            She spreads her knees in an effort to keep from rocking against the seat.

\---

            The crop cuts silently through the air, making contact with the hard length that bobs out in the space between Credence's panties and his garter belt. The hit is nothing more than a tap, but a whine escapes Credence's mouth, and Queenie shifts where she sits blindfolded on the armchair.

            Percival smiles as he thinks loudly about the sight the boy makes before them, flushed pink and held taut just as he moves in for another swat with the crop, which causes a simultaneous gasp from Credence and Queenie.

            Queenie spreads her legs as wide as the arms on the chair will allow, and the men can see how wet she is against the cushion. Biting his lip, Credence arches up as far as he can on the bed, chasing any contact to his cock.

            Percival tuts lightly, "now now, my boy, I need you to be patient just a bit longer."

            "Yes, Daddy." His answer is hardly more than a whine, but Percival rewards him with three swift taps of the crop to his cock, the last falling on the slick tip where he lets it rest for just a moment, stroking wetly. A strand of precome stretches up in connection as he lifts the crop and Percival nearly matches the boy's moan just from the sight. 

            "You're being so good for me, my boy. Making Daddy so proud." Credence tries to keep still, panting as he forces his hips back to the bed. "Does it sting?" Queenie whimpers and Percival chuckles, "oh, kitten, don't spoil it for the boy." 

            With a wave of his hand, the blindfold is loosened from Queenie’s eyes and held in his hand. He trails the crop up the side of Credence's length once before he leans over to tie Credence's wrists together to the headboard. He presses a brief kiss to Credence's forehead, his own cock throbbing at the sight of the boy spread out before them, dressed only in his pretty underthings. 

            "Well, don’t you two make quite a sight for sore eyes!" Queenie is breathless and flushed with arousal and Percival smiles. 

            "How about it, sweetheart? Is that gorgeous cock of yours sore?" 

            Credence meets Percival's eyes briefly before he nods once; Percival gestures Queenie over. 

            "Darling, why don't you come here and take a seat on our boy… soothe some of that sting." Credence's eyes go wide and his hips try to buck up when Queenie climbs onto the bed to straddle his thighs. 

            They lock eyes for a moment before a slow smile forms on Queenie's face at whatever Credence is thinking. "It's my pleasure, doll." She glances back at Percival, "how about it, daddy?" 

            Voice hoarse, Percival rumbles something out in the affirmative. He can tell from the dilation of her pupils that she's seen at least some of what he's thinking, and he stands upright again, one hand on Credence's neck, the other stroking down Queenie's back.

            They both cry out as she slowly sinks down, and Percival groans as he grips them both tighter. 

            After a breathless moment where all three of them hold completely still, Queenie shifts her weight back to rise up and slip down again. Her movements are slow, steady, and driving both of them mad. Percival can’t look away.

            It doesn’t take long for Credence to catch on that he can move as well, and he begins meeting her hips when she bottoms out, which makes both of them unconsciously speed up to chase the pressure. Queenie lets out a whine that has Percival impossibly hardening further.

            "Go ahead. Ride your brother, kitten. Show us what a dirty girl you are." 

            Credence's eyes widen again when Queenie clenches around him in orgasm. She whimpers through the aftershocks as Percival moves both of his hands to grip her hips, making sure she keeps moving against Credence. 

            "Fuck! Credence... come for us. I wanna feel you dripping out of me when daddy fucks me." She breaks off in a keen and Percival's breath catches, while Credence's hips buck up without control as his arms strain above his head. 

            "Queenie— _oh_. Oh god!"

            Percival moves his hands to thumb at her nipples as Queenie circles her hips, trembling and grinding down onto Credence through his climax, which shoots her into another orgasm of her own.

            Percival helps her move to kneel at Credence’s side as she shivers, needing to recover, but he does run two fingers through the come dripping down her thighs. Making sure Credence is watching, Percival sucks his fingers clean and smirks when Credence whines.

            Queenie reaches to slip two of her own fingers against the slick skin before holding them out to Credence to clean; Percival feels the smirk slip off of his face.

            He hesitates for a second before flicking his tongue out to lap at the digits, and Percival growls, gripping Credence’s thigh as the younger man sucks Queenie’s fingers into his mouth to lave at them just as he had watched Percival do to his own.

            The sight is too much, and Percival can feel his control slipping. He moves to position himself between Credence’s legs, stroking over the fabric of his garter belt before pressing down to hold Credence still. The lace is damp with sweat and slick, but Percival can’t bear to remove it. The splash of vibrant blue against the boy’s flushed skin is a temptation all of its own.

\-----

            Credence presses back against the hand holding his hips down, arms straining where they pull against the silk of the tie at his wrists.

            Percival only chuckles and spreads his hand to stroke over the bones and skin of his pelvis. "Now, now my boy, no need to fight Daddy. Just do what I tell you. Leave it all up to me."

            His hand has dipped down to press at Credence's tight hole and Credence can't hold back the surprised jolt and whimper that causes. He can feel Queenie next to him, knows he will be able to see her if he turns his head to the side, but he can't look away from the older man leaning over him. Dominating him.

            "Ohhhh, daddy, you should hear your boy's thoughts," soft fingers trail over Credence's nipples and he jerks at the pleasure, surprised when they harden just like Queenie’s had when Percival played with them earlier. He had no idea he could feel like that. "His nipples are so sensitive... I wonder..."

            Her voice is low and soft, and when she presses her lips over the points on his chest, one after the other, again and again; Credence can only cry out at the sensation.

            Queenie lets out a broken moan and Credence manages to lift his head to look over in time to watch as Percival slips his fingers into her body. His hips buck up again at the sight and Percival lets out a shaky sigh.

            "Doing such a good job, kitten… god you are soaked. Do you like it when your sister sucks your nipples, baby?"

            Credence's mind nearly short-circuits at the question, immediately flooded with _'no wrong bad'_ but when he meets Percival's eyes he helplessly whispers, "yes, Daddy."

           Percival's groan seems to be reward enough, but then he brings his hand back and begins moving his fingers against Credence’s hole again, and Credence can feel how slick his fingers are. _'With Queenie's come... and yours. Filthy. But you like that, don’t you?”_ his traitorous mind murmurs. Credence pushes the thoughts away.

            "Please?" He's not sure what he is asking for, but he knows Percival will take care of him. One slick finger slides in and Credence keens.

            Though he fights against the pleasure of feeling penetrated, when another digit slips in beside the first and Percival hits _something_ inside of him, Credence can’t keep his eyes open any longer. He can feel himself hardening again, already.

            Head tilted back, arms still straining above his head, he feels movement above him but it takes long moments to do much more than rock against the hand against him.

            When he does finally open his eyes, he is rewarded with the sight of Queenie on hands and knees over him.

            Her skin is flushed and slick with sweat, and he longs to lean up and press his lips to one of her breasts. Suddenly, she has leaned down and he quickly moves in to flick a tongue over the taut nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Queenie nearly falls against him, but Percival grabs at her hip to keep her upright.

            “Daddy… Daddy, _please_!”

            Slowly, the fingers slip out of Credence’s hole and before he can do more than arch against the empty air with a moan, there is something else slipping in. Hard an unbending. Percival’s _wand_ , Credence realizes, and he moves his mouth to Queenie’s other breast, pressing kisses all over the soft flesh as he bucks up again, feeling the wand shift within him.

            Queenie moans above him, and presses back against Percival, which moves her chest too far from Credence’s mouth, but she leans down to kiss him as Percival situates himself in between their knees.

            When Percival slides into Queenie, Credence pulls back from the kiss to watch her face go slack in pleasure, and he peeks over her shoulder to find Percival staring in wonder at her body’s slick acceptance.

            Percival glances up and the full weight of his stare falls on Credence. All three of them are panting and breathless. Then Percival finally moves, and Queenie trembles at the slide, crying out when he thrusts back in.

            With a wave of his hand, the tie releases from Credence’s wrists at the same time as the wand begins to vibrate softly within Credence.

            Hair loose and flopped over his eyes, Percival moves faster into Queenie when Credence reaches up a hand to brush the strands out of the way. Cautiously, Credence runs his other hand down the length of Queenie’s body, gaining confidence when she whimpers and arches between the two of them.

            It doesn’t take long before Queenie is reduced to whispered pleas as she approaches orgasm again, Percival speeding up his thrusts and the vibrations of his wand. When the hilt hits and stays against that spot inside Credence again, he comes with a shout, cock spurting untouched against his and Queenie’s bellies. Queenie follows immediately after, head dropping down to Credence’s shoulder as they pant together.

            The vibrating finally stops as Percival pulls out and urges Queenie to lay pressed beside Credence before a wave of his hand sends his wand out of Credence and over to the bedside table, kneeling over the both of them as he jerks himself to completion with a rumbling groan, come spattering and mixing with Credence’s over their skin.

            “Both of you are so good for Daddy… So perfect for me.” They pull him down to join them, entwined and glowing with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have no chill, and this is like... three times as long as the first chapter? I had better control that when writing HWYC, but... not much. lol.
> 
> Thank you for readingggg!

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Smut coming in chapter 2. Get excited (but not Too Excited. Get your hopes raised like... medium high?)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: [My Tumblr](http://chryselephantinechaos.tumblr.com)


End file.
